Euromusic Song Contest 2014
The Euromusic Song Contest 2014 will be the 6th annual Euromusic Song Contest. The contest will take place in United Kingdom, following Cheryl Cole's win in the 2013 contest with the song "You". This will be the first time that Denmark will host the contest. So far sixeen countries have confirmed participation. On 10 May 2013 during the organizers press conference in Bucharest, the executive supervisor, Jon Ola Sand, commented that he hoped for the return of countries absent from the 2013 contest and that the European Broadcasting Union (EBU) is in discussions with these broadcasters regarding their potential return. The preliminary dates set for the two semi-finals are 11 June and 12 June 2014, with the final planned for the evening of 13 June 2014. A number of cities, including Birmingham, Leeds, Liverpool, London, Manchester, Nottingham, Sheffield, will be considered as host cities. The contest is hosted by the British national broadcaster BBC, who have appointed Brian Burke as executive producer for the 2014 contest. Location On 17 June 2013, the British Broadcasting Corporation (BBC) announced that O2 Arena in London would be the host venue for the 2014 Euromusic Song Contest. Seven cities have been considered for the host city of the contest including London and Birmingham which are the favorites to host. The O2 Arema, located in London, and the LG Arena, located in Birmingham, were the first venues to join the bidding phase. Later Leeds, Liverpool, Manchester, Nottingham and Sheffield entered the phase with First Direct Arena, Echo Arena, Manchester Arena, Capital FM Arena and Motorpoint Arena venues respectively. Confirmed participants Valentina Monetta will represent San Marino for a third consecutive year, having previously represented the nation at the 2012 and 2013 contests. Semi-finalists Finalists Returning artists Other countries * Andorra – The Andorran broadcaster Ràdio i Televisió d'Andorra (RTVA) informed a Euromusic news website that due to financial reasons and a tight budget, Andorra would not return to the contest in 2014. * Bulgaria – Though at first BNT announced its participation, later on 22 November 2013, BNT announced its withdrawal, due to budget cuts and financial reasons. * Croatia – Croatian broadcaster Croatian Radiotelevision (HRT) announced on 19 September 2013 that they are withdrawing from the 2014 contest, citing the Eurozone crisis|European financial crisis, as well as a string of poor results between and influencing their decision to take a year break. The last time Croatia qualified for the grand final was in . * Cyprus – On 3 October 2013, the Cypriot broadcaster Cyprus Broadcasting Corporation (CyBC) announced their withdrawal from the 2014 contest, citing public opinion regarding the 2012–13 Cypriot financial crisis and budget restrictions as factors that influenced this decision. However, another broadcaster in Cyprus, Sigma TV, offered sponsorship to CyBC with the deputy chief of the channel saying: "We are willing to produce the national selection and the necessary expenses for the song and the artist like MAD TV did for Greece last year… it’s never too late for CyBC to change their minds, there’s still time". * Czech Republic – The Czech broadcaster Česká televize (ČT) confirmed on 30 September 2013, that they will not be returning to the contest in 2014, citing low viewing figures and poor results as their reason. * Greece – The Greek government has shut down the radio and TV services of the state broadcaster ERT, leaving Greece's future contest participation in question. The event supervisor of the Contest said regarding Greece's participation: "EBU will do its best to have Greece on board, given the fact of the special occasion". It was also said that the Greek government has to form the new broadcaster, NERIT, so it will be eligible to participate. Dimosia Tileorasi (DT), the Greek interim channel, has informed Esctoday.com that the country will most likely participate in the Contest. On the 22nd of November, Greece confirmed participation. * Poland – A decision regarding a return to the 2014 Contest by Telewizja Polska (TVP) is expected on 22 November 2013. Poland withdrew in 2012 due to the broadcaster's primary financial focus being on the 2012 UEFA European Football Championship (which Poland co-hosted with Ukraine) along with the 2012 Summer Olympics. * Serbia – On November 22, 2013 Serbia announces its withdrawal, due to financial reasons. * Slovakia – Participation in the 2014 contest was denied by the official Twitter feed for the Slovakian broadcaster Rozhlas a televízia Slovenska (RTVS), when they were asked by ESC Club Slovakia on 1 September whether they would be taking part in the 2014 contest. * Slovenia – Slovenia has submitted its application to participate in Euromusic 2014. However, sources say a final decision regarding participation will be made in December. * Turkey – On 14 September 2013, the general director of Türkiye Radyo ve Televizyon Kurumu (TRT), İbrahim Şahin, stated that there are no plans to return to the contest under the current conditions. Dissatisfaction with the Voting at the Eurovision Song Contest|introduction of a mixed jury/televote voting system and the current status of the "Big Five" were once again cited as reasons for this decision. The non-participation was confirmed on 7 November 2013. International broadcasts and voting Commentators * France – Cyril Féraud and Natasha St-Pier (France 3, final) * Italy - TBA (Rai 4, semi-final), (Rai 2, final) * Netherlands – Cornald Maas and Jan Smit (Nederland 1, all shows)